The invention relates to a fastening arrangement having a chain link and having a fastening unit for lines.
To provide movable apparatuses and machines with all types of consumables, supply lines are used, which are conducted in an energy conducting chain. One end of the energy conducting chain is arranged in a stationary manner. The other end of the energy conducting chain is connected to the apparatus or a machine. The energy conducting chain comprises a large number of chain links connected to one another in an articulated manner.
During the operation, the energy conducting chain is subjected to alternating bending stress. The supply lines held and conducted in the energy conducting chain are also stressed by alternating bending. It is therefore necessary for the supply lines to be fastened in a stress-relieved manner at least at the movable end of the energy conducting chain. An example of stress-relieved fastening of the lines is known from the utility model G 94 17 379.6. For the stress-relieved fastening of the lines, it is proposed that the end fastening part for energy conducting chains has a comb-like or rake-like connection profile whose tines, arranged on a supporting profile, extend in the longitudinal direction of the energy conducting chain or the supply lines with spacing from one another. The supporting profile is arranged or can be fastened between the link plates of the end fastening chain link. The connection part may be configured to be integral with the end fastening link of the chain. Furthermore, it is known that the comb-like or rake-like connection part can be introduced with its supporting profile into a holding groove of a bottom fastening strip of the end fastening chain link.
A device for the stress relief of lines is known from DE 44 09 517 A1. The device comprises a comb-like body and connecting elements, by means s of which the supply lines can be connected to the tines extending in the direction of the lines. The connecting elements involved are cable holders which are known per se. The body has tines which are formed on both its sides and in opposite directions, the tines on the one side being wider than the tines on the other side.
The present invention is based on the object of specifying a fastening arrangement having a chain link and a fastening unit for supply lines, which fastening arrangement is configured in a space-saving manner. A further aim of the present invention is to specify a fastening arrangement, by means of which the mechanical loading of the fastening unit is reduced.